1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to communications systems. More particularly, the invention generally relates to store and forward architecture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The term “store and forward architecture” pertains to communications systems in which messages are received at intermediate routing points and recorded (i.e., stored) and then transmitted (i.e., forwarded) to the next routing point or to the ultimate recipient. Such systems are commonly used in the cable and satellite television industry. For example, DirecTV operates a satellite television system that offers such services as Pay-Per-View. In Pay-Per-View mode, a subscriber to DirecTV selects a program to be purchased and viewed. The subscriber typically has a set top box (e.g., a satellite receiver in the case of DirecTV) that contains information about the subscriber's privileges and, if the subscriber is authorized to purchase Pay-Per-View broadcasts, the set top box decodes the program selected by the subscriber for viewing when it is broadcast (e.g., via the DirecTV satellite). The set top box captures information with regard to the purchase (i.e., it stores purchase information for billing purposes). At an appropriate time, (e.g., during a regularly scheduled upstream communication from the set top box to DirecTV, such as a telephone call) the set top box sends this purchase information to the Pay-Per-View service (i.e., it forwards this stored information to DirecTV to allow the subscriber's account to be billed for their purchase of the program which they selected and viewed).
While such systems provide an effective approach to a dedicated application, (e.g., Pay-Per-View services) they are not useful or readily configurable for execution of multiple applications (e.g., Pay-Per-View and messaging and shopping). Further, such known systems operate within the confines of a well-defined network architecture (e.g. the Pay-Per-View server and associated network elements). Thus, they are not easily reconfigured to provide disparate services over an extended or extensible network. They cannot discern whether one destination within the network is more appropriate than another, because they are set to communicate with a specified destination for a dedicated purpose. They are, therefore, not agile at routing information among multiple destinations. Finally, such known systems operate within specified parameters that treat all communications in a similar fashion because all communications relate to the same thing, (e.g., Pay-Per-View). Thus, there is no notion of scheduling events, such as upward communication, based upon the nature of information to be communicated, nor are different information formats or protocols handled well within such known systems.
It would be advantageous to provide a store and forward system that supported multiple applications within an extensible network to direct information of various formats to any of multiple destinations.